What Hurts the Most
by Melissande
Summary: What happens when one woman thought her life was over only to discover it was just beginning? OCs, Christian Jay, Adam, Trish, Lita, Y2J, Orton, Cena, Punk, more...appearing...


What Hurts the Most

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I only own the people you don't recognize, such as Kayla and Keira

Rating: PG-13 for death

Summary: The journey of life is full of highs and lows, but what happens when it seems like all the lows come at once? Will there ever be any highs ago? A reason to hope?

Warnings: Character Death, Angst

Spoilers: None really, winging this

Pairings: Jason/OC/Undecided, OC/Jeff, Edge/Candice, Trish/Jericho, Lita/Punk

Notes: Random idea that came when apparently I was in an angst mood.

-X-

Prologue

Boom! The claps of thunder outside the modest looking two story house grew louder as the intensity of the storm grew. The rain began to pound harder against the roof and windows, but the woman seated in the living room on an overstuffed couch, completely surrounded by darkness did not notice any of it.

The woman was curled up on one of the couch, her legs pulled up to her chest. She had short dark hair, and puffy red eyes that would have told anyone just how hard she'd been crying.

Another clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lightening which lit the room briefly, allowing anyone to see the pictures, some still on the wall, but most strewn across the floor, broken glass and frame scattered amongst the remains.

A knock came at the door, the woman made no move. The knocking grew more insistent, until a voice sounded.

"Kayla? Kayla? Open the door. I know you're there, honey just open the door. You don't have to go through this alone."

The voice was one Kayla knew, for it was one of her closest friends, a friend of both her and her husband.

"Kayla?" A second voice sounded. "Open the door sweetie please!"

The sounds continued for several minutes, before it turned to muffled whispers.

She heard pieces of the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Do you know where the key is?"

"Yes, but are you sure she's here?"

"Positive."

"But--"

"No buts, find the key."

Kayla sat listening for a few more minutes before she heard a key turn in the door.

For a few glorious moments she imaged it was him coming home to her, that the past week had been nothing but a horrible nightmare. That he was coming home and that they were going to be a happy family, a family like they'd always wanted.

As the front door opened a memory assaulted her.

"_Honey I'm home!" The man's booming voice echoed throughout the house as he pushed open the front door. He was returning home from and overseas road trip. He'd called her from the airport and the road just to let her know he was coming home._

_She'd been in the kitchen preparing his favorite meal when she'd heard his key in the lock. She'd run as soon as she'd heard his 'honey I'm home.'_

She smiled sadly at the memory, if only that were the case now. If only he'd burst through the door and say those words, her world would be right again, no longer tilted on it's axis.

Kayla's brown eyes continued to stare sightless in front of her, the tears were finally backing off, but experience told her not for long.

She heard the footsteps as the two on the porch had finally entered the house, closing the door behind them. The footsteps got closer, one step light announcing the presence of a woman, the other heavier, obviously belonging to a male.

It was the male that came into the living room first, the one that approached the couch and her still form first.

"Kayla, honey, it's me Ads. Babe you got a lot of people worried about you." The blonde haired man said as he bent down in front of the woman, taking in her haggard appearance, her blood shot eyes. He brought a hand up to her cheek almost recoiling at how cold she was.

His eyes flickered to his companion, a short blonde known to the world as Trish Stratus, but to friends as Trisha . The two shared a look. Both had been close friends of the woman's husband and after the marriage close friends of Kayla's. Now despite the grief the pair felt, they knew this woman felt the loss of the man greater than them and thus needed their companionship if nothing else.

"Kayla, how long have you been sitting in the dark?" He asked the woman, still getting no response. He looked up once more to give the signal to Trish to turn on some lights, but was reassured when she was doing so without his direction.

As light flooded the room, the dark haired woman recoiled, turning into herself, only to be stopped by Adam. He held tight to her shoulders until she stopped, then he brought a hand up to her face and turned her eyes towards his.

The pain he saw there nearly took his breathe away.

He smiled weakly at her. "Kayla, honey, we've been worried about you. How long have you been sitting in the dark babe?"

Still no answer but he saw tears begin to glisten in her brown eyes once more and he nearly joined her as he felt tears prickle in his hazel orbs.

Without saying a word Adam pulled the small woman to him and began to stroke her back.

"Shh, it's okay to cry sweetie, we all miss Jay." His words were meant to comfort but at the mention of Jay's name she began to cry harder after several minutes sobs began to rack her body as well. All Adam could do was hold her and tell her to cry. He didn't bother to lie to her and say it would be okay.

The crying went on for he didn't know how long, but soon his tears and sobs joined hers. At one point the looked up to see Trish no where in sight, but soon discovered where she was as her small arms came to wrap around his torso, her sobs soon joining those of Kayla and Adam.

-X-

End of Prologue

So good, bad?


End file.
